The Trouble With Recording Functions
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Is there any reason why Allen doesn't want anyone to see the recording of his birthday? Yullen KanAre


A/N: I wonder why I'm writing so many KanAre fics.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no.

* * *

"Let's view the video of your birthday party, Allen. I'm really sorry Lenalee and I missed it."

"That's okay," Allen told them, blushing, " I opted not to spend the day with the party, so there's really nothing to see. Besides, the party in general was very boring. Let's not watch it."

Lenalee and Lavi stared at him curiously. "Let's watch it anyway. I'm really sorry for missing out on your party," Lenalee tried.

"No, it's okay! Really," Allen said, smiling sheepishly.

"I bet 10 dollars that Yuu-chan sat grumpily in the corner ignoring everyone."

Looking at the door as if the gesture would bring help, Allen said shakily, "Well, that's a bet you're going to win. Anyway, there's nothing to see at all…"

Lavi pressed the button.

* * *

The room was well-lit. They caught an image of Allen walking up the cake and blowing it. He smiled happily at everyone and cut the cake. Everyone smiled in reply as they ate the cake.

The scene sifted and changed.

Kanda was sitting in the corner, as expected. "Where are you going?" he suddenly asked.

* * *

"What are you watching, bakas?!"

Lavi hurriedly paused the button, and everyone turned around to see Kanda standing in the doorway, looking threatening as he unsheathed his mugen.

Strangely enough, Allen looked very relieved to see him.

Ignoring him, Lavi pressed the continue button.

* * *

"Out. It's noisy in there."

"I see."

"You're not enjoying it either. Why don't you come with me?"

There was a picture of Allen then, face lit by sunshine. It seemed as if everything in the world that was good was represented in that smile. Then the audience watched as Allen grabbed Kanda's hand. To their surprise, Kanda only blushed.

"After all, a birthday is meant to be shared with the person you care most about. Isn't it, Kanda?"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Yuu?!"kanda asked, as the atmosphere suddenly changed.

"You said I could only do that when we are alone."

"Well, we are alone now, aren't we?"

* * *

The audience, aka Lavi, Lenalee and Komui(who had just walked in) gasped. Lavi pressed the pause button on the remote again, so as to get a better look of the pair. Allen blushed furiously, hiding his face behind his hands while Kanda refused to meet their gaze.

"That's it, it's all over," Kanda told them.

"Exactly!" Allen exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, now we have to watch it. You've made us think you're hiding something," Lavi told them, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You don't want to see this."

"Turn it off," Komui said quickly, while a couple of members from the science department walked in. Lavi didn't seem to have any inclination to listen to him.

Allen tried to grab the remote but it was too late. Lavi pressed the button down, hard.

* * *

The scene had changed again. Now they were walking in the hallways. It looked rather empty.

"Why not?!" asked Kanda angrily.

" I'm too tired from the mission! It's my birthday!"

Kanda touched mugen possessively as he gazed at the screen fixedly.

"Any other excuse?"

Confusion contorted Allen's face as he frantically searched for a excuse to whatever the two were talking about. "We did it this morning!"

Lavi suddenly found himself riveted to the screen. Was it just a training session they were talking about?

Kanda pouted.

Lavi bit down on his lips to keep from laughing aloud.

"Stop now," Kanda warned, staring at Lavi. The redhead was enjoying their discomfort way too much.

"So?"

With that word, the Kanda on the screen moved closer to Allen. Placing his hands by Allen's side, he proceeded to kiss the white haired exorcist on the lips and bite on his collarbone.

"Alright, Let's go," Allen murmured, moaning as Kanda placed yet another kiss on him.

The tape was stopped.

Allen and Kanda were as red as tomatoes. Allen, im particular, looked as if he was about to burst, while Kanda moved away.

"Well, I did tell you not to watch it…" Allen spoke awkwardly.

Komui suddenly jumped up and covered Lenalee's eyes.

"That's pornography!" He exclaimed. "Oh, my poor Lenalee. You shouldn't have to watch that."

"I wouldn't go that far…" someone muttered. It sounded like Reever, but none of them dared risk a look.

"It's okay, brother. It wasn't that bad."

Just as Komui was about launch a tirade about how poor Lenalee suffered, Kanda suddenly spoke up.

"Lenalee's right. If you want to compare it with what we were doing in my room or the female voice shouting Lavi's name two days ago, I think that was rather tame."

Lenalee blushed bright red.

* * *

A/N: Lol. Poor Lavi's going to get it. I wonder why I wrote this?


End file.
